goodnight, sweetheart
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Selamat malam, sayangku. Jangan sampai serangga tempat tidurmu menggigitmu. Bangunlah dengan ceria, di pagi hari yang cerah. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan, dengan sepenuh ragamu. Tersenyumlah dengan senyuman secerah mataharimu. /KaitoMiku/


**goodnight, sweetheart.**

.

.

_[Goodnight. Sleep tight.]_

"Miku, sudah, tidurlah," sahutku, menahan kantuk, membelai kepalanya lembut. Kedua matanya yang menggemaskan menatapku kembali, tanpa dosa, dengan senyuman manisnya. "Aku akan disini sampai kamu bangun."

Istriku itu tersenyum, sorot matanya masih bercahaya meski sudah mulai redup. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah dan masih terdengar renyah. Jemarinya menelusuri pipi dan mataku yang sudah lelah. "Kamu seharusnya istirahat, Kaito. Tidur. Lihat, matamu sudah jadi mata panda."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu suka panda kan?" candaku, yang diiringi dengan tawa lemah miliknya. "Aku akan jadi panda berbentuk Kaito Shion untukmu."

Tanganku mengenggam tangannya yang mengelus pipiku. Dingin, kurus, lemah. Entah sejak kapan jemari-jemari yang biasa mengelusku lembut itu menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku senang," sahutnya. "Meski dikelilingi dengan mesin-mesin ini, aku senang kamu berada disini."

"Aku juga, Miku." Air mataku sudah mulai mengumpul di kedua mataku, memaksa keluar.

_[Don't let the bedbugs bite.]_

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba tenang. "Sekarang, tidur ya, sayang? Kau sudah capai, kan?" Aku mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Hei, Kaito, besok pasti cerah kan?" tanyanya, diiringi dengan derai air hujan yang terus meramaikan kamarnya dari siang hari, membuatnya terusik. "Aku tidak suka hujan. Hujan menunjukkan kesedihan. Air mata."

"Iya, Miku. Besok pasti cerah," sahutku, membenarkan posisi selimutnya. "Secerah senyumanmu."

Ia tersenyum, mencubitku lembut. Aku mengecupnya lembut, lalu kembali menggengam tangannya. Dalam diriku, aku ingin membawa senyumannya bersamaku, membawanya kabur dari jangkauan takdir yang menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin dia dibawa jauh, terlalu jauh hingga aku tidak bisa mencarinya lagi.

_[Wake up bright, in the morning light.]_

"Hei, Miku. Besok…" nafasku tertahan. Mataku panas. "Besok, kamu akan…sampai di rumah barumu. Indah sekali, loh."

Matanya berbinari-binar. Rona merah di pipinya menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat. "Benarkah? Dengan kebun bunga _daisy_?" serunya gembira. Aku mengangguk lemah, menikmati wajah gembira dan bersemangat wanita yang kucintai ini.

"Makannya, cepat tidur," suruhku. "Pagi sudah tidak sabar menyambutmu begitu kau bangun."

"Baiklah," sahutnya senang. "Aku tidak ingin kesiangan untuk besok."

"Kamu tidak akan kesiangan, sayang." Senyumanku sudah mulai melemah. "Tidak akan."

_[To do what's right, with all your might.]_

"Hei, Kaito?" panggilnya. "Kamu…besok…uh, maaf. Sebenarnya…aku tahu. Tentang besok." Miku menatapku dengan senyuman pedih, membuat jantungku sepertinya ditusuk berkali-kali. "Maaf ya."

"Mik—"

"Kamu harus tidur teratur. Jangan sampai serangga tempat tidur menggigitmu," potongnya. Meraih tanganku dan mengenggamnya. "Besok, aku ingin kamu tidak perlu menangis. Aku tidak akan kesepian di rumah baruku disana, dan kamu masih punya hak untuk melanjutkan hidupmu."

Air mataku menetes. "Sayang—"

"Janji ya?" tanyanya. "Jangan lupa, hiasi kamar baruku dengan bunga _daisy. _Pasti terlihat indah," tambahnya, membuat air mataku semakin deras mengalir. "…Hei, jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh, Kaito. Aku hanya akan melanjutkan perjalananku di jalan yang berbeda denganmu."

Genggaman tangannya semakin melemah dan mendingin, dan aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar kekuatan dan kehangatanku dapat membuatnya kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya, aku tidak ingin—

"Selamat malam, Kaito."

Begitu ia mengatakan itu, suara nyaring yang bising langsung menusuk telingaku. Garis lurus terpampang di layar yang selama ini selalu kuacuhkan. Genggaman tangan kita terlepas.

Istriku sudah tertidur pulas, dan tidak terbangun lagi. Ia sudah kembali ke rumah barunya di surga. Ke kamar barunya yang dipenuhi bunga _daisy._

"Selamat malam juga, sayang. Mimpi indah."

**End.**

* * *

_Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha. Cerita sepenuhnya hak milik saya._

Ini sebenarnya cerpen yang saya buat, dengan karakter Ibu-Anak. Karena saran teman, saya ubah karakternya jadi karakter Vocaloid dan post disini.

Puisi 'goodnight, sleep tight' ini dikasih sama teman saya, dan puisi itu yang menginspirasi saya untuk buat fic ini.

Saran dan kritik saya terima di review ya! Tolong reviewnya~


End file.
